The present invention relates to information based website documents with embedded multi-media viewer software. Some multi-media viewers allow a user to rotate a subject object to see the back or zoom in for a closer look, where the subject object is a three dimensional numeric model or photographs of a real physical subject object taken from a multitude of different angles.
Typically, these multi-media viewers are embedded within a webpage that also describes the features of the subject object and the benefits one may want to be aware of when considering to purchase the subject object. Often webpage designers will allocate 25% of the page space to a multi-media viewer and 75% of the page space to standard HTML text which describes various parts or features of the object. HTML text which resides outside of a multi-media viewer is very important for search engine indexing and the ranking of a webpage in the search results.
More complicated documents often have special industry terms, phrases, or names in paragraphs that describe an operation of a subject object or its benefit, such as “the second stage choke lever, on the back side of the widget right next to the throttle mixture screw, is very important to consider when making a purchase”.
Multi-media viewers are typically embedded into a webpage using <applet></applet>, <iframe></iframe>, <script></script>, <object></object>, or <embed></embed> tags, there are many attributes or parameters that are passed to the viewer software such as the code base location, application file name, data file names, and viewer size. The result is often many lines of HTML code that are relatively complex for the abilities of a graphic designer designing the website or authors tasked with writing the text content in the web-page document. The disadvantage is that people tend not to use things that are more complex than they are comfortable with.